Nostalgia : Ein
by NoEnd
Summary: Part 1 .Gilbert met Ivan when they were both kids; they grew up, went to the same schools together, shared many wonderful moments and fell greatly in love with each other.  Until suddenly Gilbert decides to drop out of high school. AU, Shounen-ai,RusPrus
1. Chapter 1

APH – Nostalgia: Ein (Part 1)

Summary: Gilbert met Ivan when they were both kids; they grew up, went to the same schools together, shared many wonderful moments and fell greatly in love with each other. Until suddenly Gilbert decides to drop out of high school. AU, Shounen-ai, OOC (?), RusPrus

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

This is my first fic ;;;

* * *

><p>"Bruder~!"<p>

A little boy with flaxen hair and energetic electric blue eyes said with an exultant tone as he ran towards his elder.

"Kesese~ Aye, Lutz! So how's your school?"

Said the elder with silver locks of hair and striking vermillion red eyes, who crouched down low enough to meet eye level with his little brother and ruffled his hair with both hands.

"I met someone today!" Ludwig said with a grin, making his cheeks turn rosy." Her name is Feli"

"Sounds nice." said the elder, as they both walked down a path hand in hand.

Ludwig hummed a cheerful tone, and afterwards replied "She's really nice! Plus she's pretty…"

Ludwig started blushing.

"My~, so Lutz has a crush on someone already?" the elder teased.

"N-no! I don't!" Ludwig said immediately, pouting "W-well, I'm sure you have one too, Gil!"

"Pfft, ch' yeah right!" Gilbert boasted haughtily" I'm too awesome for the girls!"

"You always keep saying that!" Ludwig complained in a childish manner.

"That's because it's true!" Gilbert countered.

Both brothers burst into a fit of endless laughter, radiating a rhapsodic aura.

At least until Gilbert espied a soft cloud of fabric dancing in the wind, immediately catching Gilbert's attention.

A boy, probably around Gilbert's age, was sitting in a fetal position under a tree hugging his knees and had his face buried in his arms. He remained motionless but his shoulders kept shaking. Curiousity began to arouse in Gilbert as he slowly approached the boy, with Ludwig tagging behind.

Suddenly, Ludwig sneezed, causing the boy to jerk his head up, showing his tear stained cheeks. Gilbert then paused to examine his features, the boy had snow white hair and fair porcelain skin, his eyes were like amethyst gems and his cheeks had a warm glow, his tears made his eyes shine more. His neck was wrapped with a long off-white scarf and is draped in seemingly thick clothing.

"Oh…uh, P-privyet…" The boy greets timidly as he tries to wipe away his tears as fast as he could with his sleeve.

"Guten Tag!" Gilbert replied "um…My name's Gilbert Beilschmidt! And this is my brother, Ludwig!"

"Oh, nice to meet you Gilbert…and Ludwig." the boy giggled.

Gilbert then walked beside the boy and sat down cross-legged, with Ludwig on his lap.

"Sooooo… Why are you crying?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"I'm not crying…" the boy said immediately "I just got dust in my eye…"

_**Yeah what an awesome liar,**_ thought Gilbert sarcastically,_**but not as awesome as me! But not in terms of lying…**_

A moment of awkward silence began; meanwhile Ludwig was playing with the grass on the ground.

"W-well…" The boy said "Do…do you think I'm scary?"

"Scary?" Gilbert said and afterwards made a sound like a sarcastic sigh "You look pretty normal to me!"

"Really?" the boy's eyes lit up.

"Duhh! I'm too awesome to be afraid of anything!" Gilbert held his head up high.

The boy laughed and then turned to Ludwig "I'm a little envious that you have a quiet little brother…"

"You're an only child?"

"No, I have two sisters, one elder and one younger" the boy smiled "I love my big sister! She's really nice and pretty, she also gave me this scarf I'm wearing…"

The boy clutches the cloth around his neck.

"And my little sister…" the boy's voice started to trail off"…She's scary! She told me once to marry her, I told her yes…of course I was joking but. …She took it really seriously and tried to make me sign a strange piece of paper! 'For future purposes' she said!"

The boy then gripped onto Gilbert's sleeve, with a look of distress in his eyes. Gilbert was surprised at this but kept on listening.

"So…that's why I'm here…" the boy sighed, as he let go of Gilbert.

"Your sister sure is a freak, no offense though" Gilbert said.

"None taken" the boy laughed

"Why would you say you're scary anyway?" Gilbert asked, while ruffling Ludwig's hair.

"Everyone here keeps calling me scary" The boy's tone changed" Every time they all run away when they see me… I don't understand"

"Well—"Gilbert was about to say something when he got interrupted.

"I only wanted to tear that smile off this certain someone's face with my own hands and make him cry for mercy" the boy grinned."I want him to beg forgiveness from me for bullying me..."

Gilbert felt a chill down his spine.

_**T-this kid is a sadist…he says all that with that kind of face…**__**no wonder…**_Gilbert thought, and Ludwig remains oblivious.

"Oh! I didn't get your name yet!" Gilbert came to realization.

"My name? "The boy asked "It's…"

"Ivan!" a voice called out.

A lady with short platinum blonde hair wearing a sky blue hairband and office clothing was standing a distance from where both boys are.

"Syestra!" the boy replied to the lady"That lady is my big sister! She's pretty, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Gilbert felt himself blush.

"I've gotta go now, I hope to see you around some other time!" the boy smiled at Gilbert one last time before running towards his elder sister.

"He seems nice!" Ludwig said to his brother.

"I guess so…" Gilbert mumbled "A-ack! It's this late already? Vati will kill us! Come on, Lutz!"

Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's hand and both continued on their way home.

_**So that boy's name is Ivan…**_

* * *

><p><strong>So…was my first fanfic good? XD<strong>

**please review~ Grazie~**

**...I know its bad ;;;;;;  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Just thought you guys should know:

Little Ludwig = HRE

mmkay~? X3

* * *

><p>"Where have both of you been?" asked Gilbert's father, who had long, tied-up blond hair and gunmetal blue eyes, just like Ludwig's, and eyebrows knitted together "Have you any idea what time is it?"<p>

"We're sorry, Vati…"Gilbert apologised with his head hung low" We won't do it again…"

"I hope so." his father glared and afterwards returned to reading his evening papers. Gilbert, along with Ludwig, marched towards his room and threw himself on bed, and Ludwig sat on the edge just beside him.

"It's only like, 7.45 pm…and I don't know what to do now…" muttered Gilbert "I'm too awesome to get bored like this!"

Gilbert then hops off his bed, walk towards his bookshelf and pulls a journal out. He opens the journal, grabs a nearby pen and starts writing:

_Dear diary,_

_I'm so awesome, I met someone today…_

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up at the first peep of day, stretching himself like a cat and yawned loudly. Afterwards, he proceeded to wake Ludwig up, who asked for a spare 5 minutes before reluctantly getting off the bed. Their father had prepared a luxurious German breakfast for them, and both wolfed it down eagerly.<p>

"I'll be working the graveyard shift today" their father said "I won't be back till midnight or later, okay?"

"'kay~!" the brothers replied in unison.

Their father bade them farewell as the two brothers set off to school. Ludwig chatters happily to Gilbert"…and then, me and Feli will play lots of soccer, and uh…" Ludwig kept going on and on like a machine gun, rattling away excitedly as he tells Gilbert about what his day's events consists of. Soon, they both parted at an intersection, Ludwig's school was not very far but Gilbert's was about a 20-minute walk from home. Oh, how Gilbert detested school, he gets sleepy whenever he sees or hears about books, although his (awesome) journals are an exception.

"You shouldn't have done that, aru!"

Gilbert stopped in his tracks and is surprised when he turned to find the boy he met yesterday, Ivan, and another boy, or girl, who looked foreign.

"But…but he started it…"Ivan said, stammering.

"Aiyah! But that doesn't mean you should fight back and steal his jacket, aru!" the foreigner snapped "you should've told the teacher, they exist for a reason, you know."

"It was fun though…"

"Getting held by the jacket and being shaken like a rag doll is not fun, aru…"

Ivan held a brown leather jacket with a star emblem on the front and an airplane one on its left sleeve with both hands, he then sighed "Fine, I'll return it to him and apologise…"

"Good, aru" the foreigner said in relief, and noticed Gilbert, who was eavesdropping on them. "Oh?"

Ivan turned around, and smiled "Gilbert! I'm so glad to see you again!" and then he ran up to Gilbert, giving him a biiiiiiiigggggggggg tackle-hug.

"A-ack!" both boys fall to the floor.

"Your name is Gilbert?" the foreigner said "Ivan told me about you. My name is Wang Yao, aru, nice to meet you."

The foreigner, who was Chinese, had black hair which was tied up into a ponytail, very fair complexion and had eyes like black velvet. Not to mention this "he" sounded like a "she". Wang was also dressed in a traditional chinese top and knee-length khaki pants with matching shoes, and on his back was a furry cute-looking panda bag.

"N-nice to meet you…" Gilbert said as he struggled under Ivan's grip "Let…let go, I can't breathe…"

"Eh…but…" Ivan complained.

"Just let him go, aru!" Wang demanded.

Ivan hesitantly let go, and said while glancing in different directions" My sister must've been looking for me by now…"

"The elder one?" Gilbert replied.

"No, the younger one…"Ivan began to mumble" My big sister made my little sister walk with her to school, and well ,my little sister wanted to follow me."

"Ivan should be lucky to have siblings who love and care for you, aru." Wang sighed" my brothers and sister treat me like a total stranger, I understand that…well…we…"

Wang went softer and softer.

"You don't understand at all…" Ivan shook his head" although I would be **very** glad to trade places with you, Wang."

"Now that I think about it…no thank you, aru…" Wang turned away" anyway, we better hurry; classes are starting soon, aru."

"That's right, we should hurry…I don't want my sister to find me—"Ivan paused" Uh…I mean we should check which classes we're gonna be enrolled in, right? It's the start of the new year, if we don't go now the notice boards will get pretty crowded."

Ivan then laughed nervously.

"Uh huh…" Gilbert dragged the syllables

"Let's go, aru" Wang said

As the trio walked down the hallway, Gilbert can't help but notice the clothes Ivan was wearing.

"Hey…aren't you hot in that? Gilbert enquired.

"Oh, this?" Ivan pointed to his scarf" The place I was from is really cold, so I always wear thick clothing. I guess I'm used to wearing these, even in a warmer climate."

"Oh, okay" Gilbert replied

Distracted by the earlier conversation, Gilbert accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Gilbert warned.

The brunette child he bumped into had a long lock of hair drawn tightly against the back of his head and cinched so it hangs loosely and side-swept bangs. He also had bottle green eyes.

"I'm sorry." The child apologised nonchalantly while glaring at Gilbert, and afterwards went on his way.

"C'mon, Gilbert" Ivan said as he dashed towards Gilbert and took him by his hand" It's starting to get crowded already!"

"Oh" Gilbert said. As they both walked down the hallway, Gilbert kept staring at their interlocked hands. He felt his cheeks turn warm but convinced himself it was just his imagination. A crowd of boisterous students gathered in front of the notice board, while some cheered, others sigh in agony.

"I found my class, aru. Looks like all three of us are in the same one." Wang grinned, but afterwards his smile started turning sheepish" Um…including Alfred…"

"?" Ivan groaned.

"Who's Alfred?" Gilbert whispered to Wang.

"He's the owner of the jacket Ivan is still holding onto, aru." Wang replied softly" Well…Let's say they're both not on very good terms."

"When I see him I'm gonna—"Ivan's tone starting changing when Wang coughed "Ahem! Remember?"

"…fine" Ivan looks slightly irritated.

Gilbert took a look at the piece of paper pinned onto the notice board:

* * *

><p>Class B<p>

1. Alfred .F. Jones

2. Elizaveta Héderváry

3. Ivan Braginsky

4. Matthew Williams

5. Gilbert Beilschmidt

6. Wang Yao

7. Francis Bonnefoy

8. Arthur Kirkland

9. Roderich Edelstein

* * *

><p>Of course Gilbert didn't bother to read the rest, he was far too awesome for that.<p>

"But I don't get it "Ivan tilted his head sideways" Alfred's a year younger than us, how is it that he's in the same class as me?"

"That's because I'm just that awesome!" a voice rang out followed by a loud laughter. Ivan turned to find a blond kid with a lock of hair out of place.

_**That guy stole my line!**_ Gilbert began glaring at the kid _**I think I'm starting to hate this kid…**_

While Gilbert was getting slightly pissed, Ivan cursed under his breath.

The kid, wearing a white shirt with a 'Superman' symbol, olive coloured zipper pants, ragged black sneakers and red, blue and white bangles on his right wrist, sighed deeply" Well, I'm here to retrieve what belongs to me." The kid pointed to the jacket in Ivan's hands.

Wang leaned towards Gilbert and whispered" That's Alfred, aru."

Alfred had a boy following him, with bad bed hair and his most striking physical feature, caterpillar eyebrows. He was also seemingly timid-looking.

Ivan, without a word, stretched out his arm towards Alfred, holding on to his jacket to return it to him while giving him a very cold glare.

"No tricks now, okay?" Alfred said as he cautiously snatched back his jacket and put it on.

The boy behind Alfred sighed" Really now, Alfred. Can we just go to class already?" he said with an accent.

"Fiiiineeeee, Arthur, since you're soooooo worried about your punctuality nonsense."

"I-I am not!" Arthur replied almost immediately" And…and it's not nonsense!"

"Hey amerikanskiĭ, why are you such an ego-centric delinquent?" Ivan asked sarcastically.

"Meh, haters gonna hate, huh." Alfred smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"Hey…"Arthur cut in, sensing the upcoming tension. Thankfully, the school bell rang to mark the first lesson of the day.

"Saved by the bell, aru." Wang said in relief.

"Let's go, it's not worth your time, Alfred." Arthur urged.

"Fine, fine" Alfred replied with a hint of irritation.

"Yeah, I mean, we should hurry and get the best seats in class, right?" Gilbert said.

"Things were getting slightly interesting…" Ivan sounded disappointed.

"Don't make me start again, aru…" Wang sighed.

The quintet walked together, with Alfred and Ivan exchanging faces with each other.


End file.
